


Dizzy

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, first time drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta find the alcohol they've consumed allow them to explore their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpolean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpolean/gifts).



> written for Carpolean for rendering her services as beta for the Spring Fling Exchange.

“Stahp!”

 

“Wha?  I...Ahm not doin’ nuthin.”

 

Katniss dissolved into giggles.  He was _so_ cute like this!  His hair fell softly over his forehead and her fingers itched to run through the soft waves.  She’d always thought he was good looking, but now that most of her inhibitions were gone, as well as that nasty voice in her head that tried telling her she wasn’t good enough for him had been silenced by the alcohol, she realized just how much she liked him.

 

“Why you laughing at me?”  Peeta’s lip stuck out and he blinked at her owlishly from across the couch.

 

She only laughed harder, nearly falling on the couch onto her ass as the room began to spin.  “You…you…you…”

 

“Me wha?”  Peeta scooted closer to her on the couch, holding her shoulders so she would look at him.

 

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, still fighting the giggles.  She tried to remember why she hadn’t ever done this before, it was fun.  She’d have to thank Gale tomorrow for making sure to invite Peeta after he’d noticed her looking at him across the quad.

 

Peeta fell back on the couch, a wide smile on his face.  “You’re drrrrrunk.” 

 

Katniss nodded.  “So’re you,” she slurred.

 

“I like it.”

 

Her eyes lit up and she leaned one hand on his leg, blinking up into his face.  “I like you.”

 

“I like you too,” he replied, moving towards her.  Their lips met in a clumsy, awkward kiss.  Heat surged in her stomach as his tongue slid into her mouth, his hand grasping lightly at her shoulder.  A low moan slipped from her, swallowed by the heat of his mouth as they found their footing, tongues teasing gently against one another, their bodies melding together, chest to chest, thigh to thigh.

 

The world spun and Katniss drew back with a gasp, closing her eyes.  They snapped open seconds later as she realized that just made the spinning worse.  “Dizzy,” she gasped, her hand clenching on his thigh.

 

“Me too,” he whispered, slumping back against the couch.

 

Gale walked by the two of them on his way to the kitchen, laughing under his breath.  He’d told them drinking the entire bottle of tequila wasn’t a good idea, but that was a life lesson you just had to learn firsthand. 


End file.
